Hot Cocoa
by juliagraceish
Summary: Who knew hot chocolate with those tiny marshmallows could change a relationship?


**Hot Cocoa by Julia Grace**

* * *

"Katie! Wake up!"

I squinted at my best friend Angelina Johnson who had pulled the curtains apart of my four poster bed. I threw one of my pillows at her. "Go away!" I demanded, not wanting to be awoken by screaming and bright sunlight, this early in the morning.

"Katie, come outside with us," she pleaded. "There's like a ton of snow outside!" Angelina gave me her best puppy dog eyes and stuck out her bottom lip.

I groaned and sat up, stretching my arms and back.

"Yay!" Angelina squealed. "I'll meet you in the Common Room. Hurry up!" She hurried out of the room, grabbing her yellow wellington boots on the way out.

I rubbed my forehead and stood up. The hardwood floor was cool on my bare feet. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Not bothering to change out of my plaid pajamas, I pulled on my coat and grabbed my boots, running down the stairs.

I found Angelina, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley all waiting for me, standing by the portrait hole.

"Finally," George said, laughing. He handed me a bagel. "Let's go!"

I tried to eat my bagel while almost managing to kill myself several times as the 6 of us made our way down 7 flights of moving staircases.

We finally made it outside in one piece. The brisk January air immediately woke me up. There were groups of students all playing in the snow either having snowball fights or making snowmen. I smiled feeling content, now glad that Angelina woke me up.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Fred yelled excitedly. "Boys against girls! Snowball fight!"

Fred, George and Lee ran down to the semi-frozen lake and started making snowballs.

"Let's cream these boys!" Angelina shouted spiritedly.

We all ran down about 30 feet away from the boys and began quickly making snowballs.

All of a sudden a ball of snow impacted the back of my beanie covered head. I turned around, furious and saw George grinning mischievously, about to throw another snowball.

I quickly gathered snow and chucked it at his stomach just as he tried to throw another snowball. I rolled out of the way and tried to make another snowball quickly.

Angelina threw a ball at Fred who managed to hit Alicia, who does not like the cold, in the face

Alicia screamed in annoyance – but with a grin spread across her face - and struck Fred in the arm.

The fight went on for another half an hour or so. Finally, after Angelina started sneezing like crazy, Fred and Alicia brought her back inside to Madame Pomfrey's.

I crawled over to the tree George was leaning against and snuggled in against him. "Hey."

"Hi," George said, chuckling. "That was loads of fun, don't ya think?"

"Yeah," I giggled, looking out at the lake. "I'm glad Ange made me get off my lazy arse."

"Me too," George said laughing.

I hit him on the head with my gloved hand. "So…You still hanging out with that Shirley girl?"

George tensed. "Nah, she got too clingy."

"And by clingy you mean wanted to hang out sometimes with your dumb ass?"

"Yeah. Totally."

We both laughed and stayed quiet for awhile, enjoying the peace.

I leaned away from him after awhile, contemplating if I should say what I've been dying to say for years.

"Yeah?" George asked, noticing me move away from him. He quirked a eyebrow.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, backing out of the plan. He would probably think I'm just like a sister to him anyway, an average looking, to quiet sister.

We made eye contact for a couple seconds but I got uncomfortable and looked at my snow covered boots.

"Hey Katie –,"

"I'm actually getting kind of cold -,"

"Uh…" George licked his lips, a habit I've grown quite fond of. "Let's go inside then. We can get hot cocoa from the house elves if you like."

"U-um sure," I stuttered brilliantly. "Let's go then."

We both got up and made our way back to the castle. I let George walk a little bit in front of me and watched his back. I watched the way he stuck his hands in his pockets, the way he ducked his head pretending to be too tall for the huge entrance to the castle. I watched how he waved to practically everyone in the castle because he was so popular. I watched how he winked at groups of girls and made them swoon. I wish he would wink at me. I wish he would like me. Like that was ever going to happen.

We finally made it to the kitchen portrait where George tickled the pear to open the door to the kitchens. We stepped in and were met by a group of house elves. A male house elf approached up.

"H-hello Mr. Weasley!" he squeaked nervously. "What can I get for you and Miss Bell today?"

"2 hot cocoas please with the tiny marshmallows." George winked at me. I loved the tiny marshmallows.

Another house elf showed up a couple minutes later with two giant mugs with steaming hot chocolate. "Thank you, good sir," George said and took the tray. He placed it on the counter and sat on the stool next to mine. "Cheers," he said and we clinked our mugs together.

I took a sip of the scalding hot liquid, letting it warm my entire body. I glanced at George who was staring at me. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

We sat in silence once more.

"George -,"

"Katie -,"

We both laughed softly.

"You go first," I said.

"Alright," he agreed. He took a deep breath, like he was preparing to say something huge. "Well, I don't want this to ruin our friendship or anything because we've been friends for a really, _really_ long time and I don't want things to be weird if you don't feel the same way about me because I kind of maybe like you."

I sat in shock, with my mouth open. "Uhh…"

George groaned. "Aw Merlin! Crap! I knew you wouldn't like me back. I gotta… I gotta go." He started to get up but I grabbed his wrist.

"George?"

"What?" he yelled embarrassed. "If you're going to pity me and say we can still be friends, I really don't need it, alright?"

"George!" I tried again, smiling.

"What?" he asked again, his eyebrows knitted together.

I stepped off the stool, so George was towering over me. I grabbed both of his hands. I stood on my tippy toes and took a deep breath. I leaned in and kissed him.

After a few seconds, George pulled away, looking confused.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. "Am I not a good snog?"

George's eyes widened. "No, no, no! Y-you're great! You're great! It's just that…"

"Just what?"

George looked at his feet. "I wasn't expecting you to like me like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I do so c'mere you big oaf."

* * *

_A/N:_

_hi everyone. i haven't written fanfiction in awhile and i wanted a new start so i made a new account. hoped you enjoyed this. consider reviewing._

_love,_

_julia_


End file.
